


Loving you is easy as one, two, three

by JuliaHelman101



Series: we're going under [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, I lied, but the doctor is loving, little fluffy little angsty, ok very angsty, really angsty, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaHelman101/pseuds/JuliaHelman101
Summary: So decided to do a one shot where the Doctor opens up about her past a little. Mentions of Rose and I am debating whether or not to carry on with this because the writer in me just wants to explode.I am also a poet so some of my writing can get a little metaphorical- but hey i thought i would be different!love y'allEnjoyyyyy
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: we're going under [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686787
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Loving you is easy as one, two, three

“Oh come off it Raxion, you don’t want a human. Especially not Yaz.” The Doctor scoffed, eyebrows raised and hands to her hips.  
So the Doctor may have or may have not landed the TARDIS is a quarantined village where a virus was spreading, feeding on emotional energy of the people and taking over their minds as one entity. Ryan, Graham and Yaz were all surrounded in the Tardis hovering near the Doctor as one of the infected people had came into the ship. It had been one of the Doctor’s riskiest things to do- let an actual infected alien virus into the ship with the shields down but it was all part of the plan the Doctor had explained- well more of rambled- really fast where no one really knew what to do except Graham. The alien had Yaz gripped by the arms, iron clenched and its mouth so close to her face to the point Yaz could feel the bile rising as the sour breath bleached her eyes. The Doctor had said that one drop of the saliva would infect anyone, regardless of species. Now Yaz was extremely close to a drooling thing. Great. 

“And why is that Timelord?” The alien hissed, the virus had sewn the eyes together with black lace that threaded through the skin like scars and travelled down the body like trenches. The aliens were broken branches of bones, and a perfect symmetry of a swollen suicide. 

“Because she is one of the most powerful humans in the universe, galaxies may call me the destroyer of worlds, but Yaz- Yaz is the birth of stars.”  
The Doctor glanced over to Yaz, her eyes softening like butter in the sun that made Yaz’s heart swoon. This may be the wrong time to be utterly in love with he Doctor but if she was going to become a tar like zombie in a few minutes Yaz was going to enjoy these last few moments. 

“Is that meant to scare me?”

“More than you know it because there is nothing that will stop me from protecting her.” 

“Don’t beat yourself up Doctor, I think you’re pretty good yourself.” Yaz whispers as she feels the hold around her tighten, she sees Graham and Rhyan restrain themselves from stepping forwards but they had to trust the Doctor on this one- just follow the plan. 

“I try.” The Doctor uttered, winking at Yaz.   
Yaz was having a silent meltdown- the Doctor- winking? Maybe it was the lack of blood to her head as the alien- a Raxious? Or something? Had squeezed off as much blood supply in her circulatory system as possible. Yaz shook her head, now was really not the time.   
The Raxion had the same idea, as a mounting anger burst through his voice, every vein throbbi ng and groaning underneath the pastry skin. He needed to infect them- they were stalling, wasting its time. “Enough! I have had enough- you just give me empty words Doctor.”

“No, no she doesn’t. If you kill off Yaz the Doctor will get mad, we’ll all get mad.” Ryan shouted- his voice wavered at the end and the Doctor shot him an impressed proud but what the hell are you doing look. This wasn’t part of the plan. The alien grinned? Laughed? Hard to tell but the alien was enjoying it, gripping onto Yaz a little more.   
The Doctor just had to wait for the TARDIS to do her magic. Soon, so soon Yaz, her Yaz would be safe, the planet will be saved.   
Speaking of, the custard cream dispenser pinged open indicating the vaccine was done. 

“I like you- you have courage.”

“Now Graham! Pull the lever!” The Doctor yelled charging into the Raxion, scooping Yaz into her arms as the alien (frowning in confusion?) shifted its head to see a large arm full of needles swing down and hit its chest. The Doctor realsises that the virus was connected to every species it had infected- so giving one vaccine would break down the biological compounds to every other person who had the same virus.   
The alien squirmed and hissed, and the Doctor cradled Yaz in her arms as they watched the veins slowly shrinking, wilting like a flower in a summers breeze left without water. Everyone grinned- the vaccination was working, no more pain rasped through its voice, just wails and wails of relief as a blue tarnished human slumped to the ground. The Doctor gently let Yaz go before rushing to him, scanning him for a medical check with the sonic screwdriver. The Doctor sighed- no virus detected. 

“Alien viruses, nasty things.” The Doctor cheered like it was Christmas day, everyone just started laughing- reeling from the fear as they began to help the unconscious alien out of the TARDIS who was slowly stirring from the woeful slumber. They sat him down next to a log a few feet from the TARDIS and watched as everyone began to stand, hundreds of people in confusion, shock, came together hugging their loved ones. Yaz folded her arms watching, leaning against the Doctor at the entrance of the ghost monument beside Ryan and Graham.

“What next Doc?” Graham questioned- damn he needed a sandwich. 

“We run.”

A dew hours of sitting, lots of tea and a short nap everyone had relocated to the console room, nattering to each other as they usually did. Yaz however was watching, leaning against a crystal, which wasn’t missed by the Doctor who gave her a loving smile, her eyes staring in awe at the human. Her Yaz. Her brilliant Yaz. 

“Thanks guys, for having my back. I’ve never had so many compliments in one go since year 6 leaving assembly.” Yaz spoke up, everyone turned to her surprised by the gratitude. 

“How could we not compliment you Yaz? You forget how important you really are sometimes.” The Doctor protested, her eyebrows furrowed, not understanding how Yaz couldn’t see the obvious. 

“The Doc is right. You do incredible things.” Graham echoed. 

“And because you’re an incredible human I thought you could pick the next destination, provided it isn’t a killer planet because I’m not sure the rest of the fam will agree to that.”

Yaz gazed at the Doctor like she was the one gazing into the sun, watching it burn and collapse onto itself. “I want to know more about you Doctor. This will sound weird and you can say no...”

“Anything Yaz, where do you want me to take you?” The Doctor was quick to butt in, she knew how deep Yaz’s curiosity for the universe was, she was willing to give her the stars wrapped in moondust if she requested. But the lock on Yaz’s face- it made the Doctor nervous- it was hard, yet her eyes so soft. So deep- full of- longing, age- a reflection of herself. 

“Take me to a time where you had companions, like before us. Show us your past.”  
There was silence, and Graham and Ryan held back their breath in shock as the atmosphere got thicker and thicker. The Doctors face was monotonous, and she nodded once, a smile smile jumped on her lips before it left- refusing to do an encore.   
“Alright, for you.”

The TARDIS landed by Big Ben giving the Doctor shivers.   
“London 2004.”

“They have a woolworths!” Graham exclaimed pointing to the old style shops that gave Yaz and Ryan a faint familiar feeling of childhood nostalgia. 

“Why here?” Yaz asked curiously, the Doctor didn’t change her expression but for a second her gaze weakens- baring a window to her soul. She took Yaz’s hands, entwining their fingers together. 

“Follow me.”  
The gang ended up on top of a multi-storey roof after multiple attempts of climbing, lifting before realising there’s a ladder- Ryan going first making his Grandad beam with pride. They were now on the edge, staring out into London, watching people pass by with dogs, children, cars, taxis, busses. Blocks of flats in line that streamed for miles as the sun began to set. They sat in silence waiting for the Doctor to speak, Yaz bit her lip wondering whether she pushed the Doctor too far as she watched her friend gaze into the clouds frowning ahead lost in concentration, their fingers still entwined.   
“That flat over there lives a one Rose Tyler, 18 years of age and just got into a relationship with Mickey Smith. Wait- Rickey. Wait no definitely Mickey- never liked the name. Then again he never liked Doctor and I can’t blame him. The name gets confusing sometimes.”

“Did she travel with you?” Graham asked softly. The wind caught in the Doctors throat. 

“Yeah, she did.”

“What happened to her?” Yaz squeezed their hands, like a morse code that gave the Doctors hearts a little warmth in the autumn breeze. 

“Excellent question Yaz. A year from today she meets me, different face, big ears and very good choice in leather jackets. She healed me from a war- she showed me the beauty of humans, she showed me love. The universe.”

“Did you love her?” Ryan said- everyone else too afraid to ask. Yaz’s head was burning, swirling as something sat in her stomach- pain, hurt, betrayal- she couldn’t fathom it- the Doctor was a friend. A friend she deeply was in love with but a friend all the same. 

“Yes.”   
Yaz subconsciously weakened her grip from the Doctor pulling back but the Doctor yanked it back bringing it closer to her heart, tightening the grip like the alien had. She had lost Rose Tyler but she was not losing Yasmin Khan. 

“Doc-“ Ryan was cut off, and he was glad because he knew his apology wasn’t even going to scratch the surface. 

“Rose was taken into a parallel universe, ended up being with a human version of me- long story. I felt so alone after that- but she isn’t gone, everytime I see the beauty in the universe it is because of her. I love because of her.”

Yaz’s stomach lurched, but not with disappointment- with happiness. The Doctor was like this because of this Rose- it may have not been her, but she helped the Doctor when so many times the Doctor always refused it. Yaz may be impossibly in love with the Doctor but she knew the past was something the Doctor ran away from, so she knew that the past wasn’t something she ached for- the Doctor- her Doctor- was here showing her fam the start of the beginning of this Doctor and Yaz couldn’t feel anything but pride and admiration.   
“That’s beautiful Doc, it really is.” Graham smiled, reminding him of Grace- lucky that he had his own Rose Tyler.   
The Doctor stood up abruptly, and everyone followed suit spinning around as the Doctor stared at them with love in her eyes. 

“My fam.” The Doctor whispered, and there were no words that needed to be said. 

Ryan was first to break this sentimental and soppy old silence.   
“I’m proper hungry, chips?”

“Absolutely! Thought no one would mention the fact it is five in the evening. Us men need some grub.” Graham said, and everyone left the rooftop, Ryan searching for the closest chip shop in the area with Graham swinging an arm around his grandson. The Doctor turns to follow them but Yaz holds onto her arm and they hold their gazes, each gulping softly as they wait for the other to speak first. 

“Doctor-“  
Yaz wanted to tell her she understood, she was grateful and thankful for the opportunity, she wanted to hug and kiss her and never let her go. Yaz wanted to know more, she wanted to respect the Doctors boundaries- she wanted everything but she didn’t want anything at all. But most of all Yaz needed to know what the Doctor was feeling- thinking- if she still wanted her Rose back and not just the fam- was she satisfied? Did the Doctor want more?  
But the Doctor could read her Yaz like a book and smiled slightly, taking Yaz’s hand again- she wasn’t used to so much tactile actions but she needed it, she needed Yaz to feel it, to feel what she felt too. 

“You see Yaz, everyone I love stays with me in my heart. No one leaves. They make me who I am today.”

“Will I stay in your heart?”

The Doctor grins and rests her forehead on Yaz’s, pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head as Yaz nestles in closer.   
“Oh Yasmin Khan, you are my heart.”


End file.
